Sometimes
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Itachi-centric.Even homicidal missing nins need to brood once in a while. One Uchiha Itachi isn’t an exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Even homicidal missing nins need to brood once in a while. One Uchiha Itachi isn't an exception. Itachi-centric**.

I have never written an angst fic so I thought of this one. Actually this one is more of **a prologue**? The fic will have multi chapters-_if I continue_- a story about Itachi's and Sasuke's relationship plus one Uzumaki Naruto. And the prologue is a drabble; has exactly 100 words.

Do read and review.

* * *

**Sometimes**

_Sometimes, he wished he wasn't a genius. _

_Sometimes, he just wanted to have a normal life._

_Sometimes, he was bored with life. _

_Sometimes, he wanted to enjoy simple pleasures in life._

_Sometimes, he wished he had spent more time with _this_ person, who always looked up to him with innocent eyes that showed the admiration and reverence it held. _

_Sometimes, he wished he wouldn't ever think back._

_Because it hurt. _

The one thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Sasuke was getting stronger and was after him.

He smiled sadly as he and his partner entered their hideout.

* * *

I so wanted to write this since I read the recent chapters of Naruto(397-400). Maybe its weird. Hopefully the next one will make much more sense. Next one has Sasuke and Naruto!

xx Zeph


	2. Chapter 2

Zeph: Updated finally -points down- thanks for the reviews :D I thank **Kyubi-Nemu** and** firewaterearthwind**. Hope this one makes some sense. It is Itachi-centric. Though has some NaruSasu friendship. **This is a non-pairing fic unless the readers want some pairings. **Other characters will come soon into the fic, hopefully.

Naruto, Sasuke - 14 years old.

Itachi- 19 years old.

Sasuke didn't leave Konoha in this fic, OK?

* * *

**.: Sometimes :.**

_Those who really love you do not mean to hurt you_

_And if they do, you can see it in their eyes that_

_They are hurting too._

* * *

He knew he had strayed from the path of morality. Only power was his goal. He often wondered the different lives he would have had if he had not massacred his whole clan on that fateful night. It had been 7 years since then.

Uchiha Itachi was not guilty. Despite being a genius, he could never figure out the heart wrenching feeling he has whenever he thought back. Sometimes, he ignored it. Being emotionless had its merits.

Uchiha Itachi was not lonely. He so wanted to ignore the fact that seven years ago, this very day, he had killed off the ones he loved and abandoned the one who always looked up at him in admiration.

Uchiha Itachi was not regretting. No, thinking of different scenarios of what would have happened otherwise is not considered regrets.

Although he was not sure of things that deal with emotions, one thing was always clear to him.

_He loved his brother. Why else would he leave him alive that night?_

* * *

Naruto was amused. After all, It was not everyday _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would lose his cool.

His relationship with the said Uchiha was not the best there was but they tolerated each other's presence. Sure, they fight almost everyday. It would be verbal or sometimes would take shape in the form of fistfights or sparring. Even though they never spoke all the sentimental stuff(well there one time though) they truly cared for each other. They acknowledged each other and learnt from their mistakes.

The best part of the relationship was helping each other out. Sometimes, they swallow their pride and ask the other for help. Both of them being orphans, turned to each other for help, having no one else to trust. Sure, they had friends but those friends had a family. They had so much pride that they never asked their friends anything.

Right now, Sasuke was walking in and out of their shared apartment. The front door was slammed open and shut for every five minutes and Naruto watched his best friend-and-rival in amusement whilst eating his second course of cup ramen.

"Sasuke…as much as I find it quite entertaining to watch you slam the door, I must ask you to stop," said Naruto, rather softly, unlike himself, taking care that he wouldn't anger Sasuke, who was having an odd look.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

The Uchiha remained silent.

"Are you going to brood again? I want to train today, emo-boy,"

Sasuke glared.

Naruto, who was not one bit affected, rolled his eyes, "Can I leave to the training ground?"Best way to make Sasuke spill what he had say: pretend to not care and act busy.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and asked tentatively, "Can't you train later?"

Naruto replied slowly, "Sure I can but only if you tell me quick what in the world is bugging you. You know I'm getting impatient."

"When I was ten, I vowed to me that I'd visit the Uchiha grave only after I killed aniki," said Sasuke, "So when I leave for the grave but a part of me stops myself, remembering the vow. That's why I kept moving in and out."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke was stopped from leaving Konoha to Orochimaru. He had promised he would stay in Konoha after Naruto had put on a melodramatic and sentimental drama. He had not left the village because Naruto said something that made him reflect. He could still hear it.

_You clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present... I know how you feel. My past was not a walk in a park either, you know. Please stay, wont you, Sasuke?_

"Are you regretting about staying in Konoha?" asked Naruto. _Say no_.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Then Sasuke said in a barely audible voice, "No."

"Good," Naruto sighed in relief.

When Sasuke was silent again, he asked, "Then what?"

"Nothing. You go train. I'll visit the grave and come later."

"Can't I go with you?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, who was genuinely surprised.

Sasuke simply said, "Do whatever you want." _Thank you_

Naruto gave an Uzumaki-Trademark-Grin, "Great. We will go together. Sasuke, do you hate your brother?"

"…"

"Answer."

"Yes."

"But haven't you ever wondered why he left you alive?"

".."

"Geez, talk. You have a mouth, right?"

"No…but I know it was out of guilt. He wants me to go after him."

"Oh."

"…"

"Well, I think because he couldn't bring himself to kill you."

"Don't be silly, dobe. I told you what happened. He was ruthless. He doesn't care about me."_ Does he?_

"I am not silly. You did consider him as the best brother in the world, right?"

Sasuke did not reply. Naruto didn't want to force him either. Right now, Sasuke was rather fickle-minded, which was unusual as the Uchiha had been training very hard the past 7 years. He always had one goal in his mind: Kill Uchiha Itachi. But Naruto knew that despite the tough guy attitude and the fact the Sasuke acted like he didn't give a damn, Sasuke was kind-hearted. Like the time, when they were fighting Haku. Sasuke was ready to die for him, even if he denied it. Naruto should be able to do that for Sasuke too but he wanted to do something more.

_He wanted Sasuke to stop dwelling on the past_.

* * *

Zeph : OK, first, we do not hate Itachi in this fic. Since Sasuke didn't leave Konoha, Naruto doesn't hate Itachi and understands that Sasuke doesnt want to hate his brother either, well deep deep inside anyway -sweatdrops- In the fic, Naruto believes Itachi must have a reason ,for he was not homicidal enough to kil his little brother. This was what was meant in this chapter. My first chapter of Sometimes. I know it isn't all that clear but It did make sense to me.

Review pwease?

I welcome any reviews and ideas.

xx Zeph


End file.
